1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electrolytic solutions containing an anion receptor and electrochemical devices including the electrolytic solution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, materials for use in power-storage batteries are receiving great attention.
Compared to conventional lithium batteries, lead storage batteries, nickel-cadmium batteries, nickel-hydrogen batteries, and nickel-zinc batteries, magnesium batteries are environmentally friendly and relatively inexpensive, and have good energy storage characteristics. Due to these features, research on magnesium batteries is being actively pursued.
A conventional magnesium battery includes a positive electrode including a bulk-form metal-sulfide based active material, such as Mo6S8, a negative electrode including a magnesium-based active material, such as magnesium or an alloy thereof, and an electrolytic solution prepared by dissolving a magnesium salt in an organic solvent.
The electrolytic solution contacts materials that comprise the positive electrode and the negative electrode and thus, needs to maintain its chemical reactivity. However, in most cases, an electrolytic solution forms a film on a negative electrode, thereby inhibiting or stopping electrochemical reactions.
An electrolytic solution including a Grignard-based magnesium salt is generally known as an electrolytic solution that does not form a film on a negative electrode.
However, the electrolytic solution including a Grignard-based magnesium salt includes a carbanion and due to the presence of the carbanion, the electrolytic solution reacts with water molecules, oxygen, or carbon dioxide in air, thereby lessening its chemical stability.
In response, research is being conducted to find as an alternative to the Grignard-based magnesium salt, an electrolytic solution that includes a conventional magnesium salt, such as Mg(ClO4)2 or Mg(N(SO2CF3)2)2, and a non-aqueous organic solvent, such as ether.
However, it is difficult for a magnesium salt to dissociate in a non-aqueous organic solvent, such as ether.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve the degree of dissociation of a magnesium salt in a non-aqueous organic solvent while maintaining its chemical stability.